He should be remembering Santa
by Shuji Nonohana
Summary: But he isn't. He has more problems to deal with than consorting with that evil person. Why is everybody kissing him of all people?


Hey, hey, It's Christmas!(The day or two after, actually.) I came up with a good Idea, and thought I should put it out there. It's not in any way related to my already existing fics.

Enjoy another tale of misfortune.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Just how do I get into these situations?_ Is the thought that constantly runs through Hayate's mind. He is so misfortunate. But he's at a Christmas party about one hour away from it actually being Christmas, so what could go wrong? Whoops. I shouldn't have said that.

At the top of the tower in the Student Body room...

"Ah, I had a good time singing."

Hinagiku looked slightly annoyed at that comment.

"Indeed, but every party we have here turns into a Karaoke party..."

Hayate started to sweat. "Is that so?"

".... I have to speak to you for a second."

Hinagiku took Hayate to the entrance of the room. "I have something for you Hayate-kun."

'Eh? I haven't heard her call me that since before the marathon...'

"Here!" Hinagiku thrust out one hand in a hurry, as if to get this moment over with. In her hand was a digital picture frame, with many pictures showing.

"Oh hey! Isn't that the time I had to sneak into the school at night? Oh, and there's Sakuya's Titanic! And my... epic fall as Jackie Chan." Well, not all of the photos are of happy memories. Actually, even the good memories have a nugget of negativity hidden somewhere. Try to find them! "Still, I can't believe you managed to collect all of these photos! I can't accept this. It's too nice for a guy like me..."

"Please, just accept it."

"Okay. Thank you, Hinagiku-san."

Hinagiku leaned forward a little. Hayate saw her lean forward. "Um, is there something on my face?" Hinagiku blushed a little, as she crept closer to his face. Then her lips met his... and she kissed him. Only for a second though. "E-eh? H-Hinagiku... s-san?" Hinagiku had left.

'What was that? What just happened? I didn't even give her the present yet...'

"Hey! Hayate!" Shouted a small voice behind him.

"Ah! Ojou-sama!" Said the butler.

"Um, Hayate. I just wanted to give you this." She held out a little blue box.

"I can't." Hayate said in a humble manner.

"You must! It is your duty as a butler to listen to what I say. And I'm telling you to accept this gift!"

"... Alright. Thank you, Ojou-sama." He opened the box. There was a little red pendant inside. 'Hmm... this looks sort of familiar... but this shimmer of red is beautiful... and for her to give me such a thing..' Tears pooled Hayate's eyes. Nagi started to panic. "Um, Hayate? Cheer up! I mean, what's wrong?"

Hayate looked down at both the pendant and the picture frame. "Truly, thank you."

Nagi looked up. Then she blushed. Before she knew it, she had leant forward and was looking into Hayate's eyes. "Um, Ojou-sama? What are you looking at?" But before he could go any further, she gave him a kiss. 'What's going on?' The kiss lasted two seconds longer than Hinagiku's. But only because Nagi didn't exactly know what she was doing. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled away, and simply said "Merry Christmas, and Happy Anniversary" Before running off.

'Oh yeah, It's the one year anniversary of when we met! Is that the reason for the kiss?' It's really simple when you read it through a few times. 'Once again, I failed to give someone a present.'

He heard someone running. Then he felt arms around his neck. It was Nishizawa.

"Uwah, Nishizawa-san!"

"Hello Hayate-kun!"

Hayate felt something hit his hand. "It's a present for you." Her attitude changed from aggressive to sheepish in a split second, breaking her own record. Hayate looked at the present in question. It was a box of chocolates.

"Um, Nishizawa-san?"

"I just wanted you to know... I haven't given up. I'll keep going to the end of time for you!" She immediately pulled him close, and kissed him. Then he heard a "Merry Christmas" and she was gone.

'Why did that just happen? Oh yeah... she likes a person such as myself...' Yeah, no need to go into anymore detail. "Hey! My thoughts are intricate!" Yeah, yeah, save it for a serious moment or two. Get mad then. 'I just realized that I forgot Nishizawa-san's present too.'

"Hayate." Hayate turned at the mature voice behind him. Maria.

"Oh, hi Maria-san!"

"Hayate-kun, I just had a brilliant idea."

"About what?"

"About the perfect gift we can give to each other... and that you can give to others."

"And what is that?" He shouldn't have said that. Maria took him... and drew him into a long kiss. It was passionate, but not deep. It lasted about ten seconds before she broke it. And then she said "My room, midnight. Please come." "Okay, I will Maria-san, but why has everyone been kissing me?" "Well one, because they like you, and two.." She pointed up. There was mistletoe. "Ah."

It was a minute before midnight and Hayate stood outside Maria's door. He opened it. Nagi, Hina, Nishizawa, and Maria were all in there. "And now, we give you our present...."

It was dawn. Hayate found himself in bed. Naked. With about four naked girls. Now, he didn't mind the present he got, but... "I still forgot to give them their presents." Well, the competition for Hayate is over, because apparently, they're sharing him. Next will be Hayate's ordeals in this shared relationship... Nah, just kidding. I can't really continue from there.

The girls' presents.

Nishizawa: A cute stuffed bear that spoke in his voice.

Hinagiku: A cute hair clip to match the one her parents gave her.

Nagi: An unreleased game (The expenses are added to his debt.)

Maria: A premature fireworks show set up just for her (Again, with the expenses added to his debt.)

He really went all out. Even figuring out about Hinagiku's hair clip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, It was only a small reference, so I guess It can remain a T rating, but If the heat catches me, It might be an M rating. I dunno. Well, this wraps up my Christmas special (I write too many for Hayate, I know.) Merry Belated Christmas, and Happy Eventual New Year!


End file.
